UNTIL WE GET ALONG
by JLxD
Summary: well this is Booth POV. the last part of the body in the bag.


**UNTIL WE GET ALONE**

Well, this is booth POV, again sorry if I'm hurting the English grammar.

I wish but Bones… not mine.

**Booth POV**

What can I say, she so beautiful, she is smiling right now, her sadness have been erase temporary because of her father, she went with him outside to talk, but he give her a gift and she is happy and move, I'm lucky, I'm one of the few who can watch her without her dr. Temperance Brennan or Bones, she right now is just temperance nothing more, she has show me herself sometimes, but not has much has I wanted, the last time was a weeks ago when she told me her regrets about not giving us a chance, like she said she miss her chance, I don't know how many regrets she have but I have a lots because of her, right from the beginning I just could start to get inside her mind by being romantic, but not I just was walking around her, testing her, it wasn't enough, my efforts were just to open her like a person but not to be with me, because what? Intimidation she is the paramount, that is one of the first thought that I have when I saw her, absolutely the most beautiful woman I have ever seen or date, but she start to talk and her _Mannerism_ trapped me, but at the same time I couldn't try to make her date me, my mistake was to let her go, just that night when tequila was all over our body and she started, I wonder what would happen if we made love that night, that is my second regret, her kisses taste like goddess, I felt and implosion inside of my body, but then she said no because of tequila, I didn't understand why she said that, not even now, I must have insist but I'm a gentleman, one of my theory is that she want it to savior me and well we were drunk, she want it to enjoyed and never forget, ah! Maybe someday I would ask her, but with protectors because she would get in karate mode with me ah! She slap me before and well it hurts and stings, maybe someday I'll invite her to practice personal defense with me, she can't beat me but she can give me fight and left me some bruises but I still do it

Watching her outside left me nostalgic and thinking what would happen if I fought for her or better yet, planned everything just when I met her or at least left Hannah when she confess her feelings for me and now she is moving on and I'm stuck, Hannah indeed it's a consolation prize, she is not an standard or anything more that my second best, I know that now but months ago or even yesterday I was blind but today it's a turning point for me, I love her, I can't hide my eyes from her, she knows me; before she left to say good bye to her father she made eye contact with me and I know she saw my change because she give me her eyes just a milliseconds, she knows me so well, what would I do, I have to do something, before it's too late my gut its saying me it's not, and Hannah I have to talk to her, tell her the truth that I'm still in love.

She is coming inside, she is smiling we are alone, so I smile to her, the smile that I just reserve for her, with that we make eye contact again, just the eyes that I reserve for her, it last a few seconds but she came to reality and get sad all over again,

-Booth, why are you smiling- she hesitate -uhm like that-

And I smile again, just like before, she immediately break the eye contact, -well bones, because you were smiling outside I felt you different, and you were listening to the ocean-, -that its right booth, it was a nice gesture of my father, look it has two spaces for toothbrush-, she smile again, my hands, falls on hers, she tried to move but I grab her -bones don't hide from me please- -no booth you are the one who is hiding and hurting me with your eyes and smile- -bones, I would not hide anymore, you know that they are your smiles and your eyes, you know me, and I can tell that I've open my eyes- but you have it very open booth, -boooooooones, you know what I'm trying to said, don't try to be naive with me you know what I'm telling you, -maybe- with that I get closer and closer to her, she feels that I was going to kiss her but instead I just touch her hair, smile again, in that instant it was too much for us, so at the same time we stand, my hands left hers, we went outside, -good night, bones I'm going to have a serious talk with Hannah- her eyes went wide opens that was all of she gave me before I kiss her on her flush cheek and embrace her, she respond putting her arms around me, she turn her head a little and whisper to my hears -good night booth, breakfast tomorrow- and with that we left, but I got hope, she just gave it to me, god I love her.

Later that day I step outside her door, nervous, sweating, trembling, I know this is crazy come here so soon, she will freak out, but I'm old and if I don't talk to her right now I would die of a heart attack,

I knock on her door it's almost 1am maybe she is awake, second time knock, knock, third time Knock, Knock, damm I guess I have to crash here until she awake, if I use her keys and crash on her couch, it wouldn't be the first time. In the moment I was grabbing my keys, she was opening her door, and was very very asleep almost zombie.

-Do we have a case?- I said no just nodding with my head, she shift her foot one side to another, suddenly she walk towards the kitchen and grab a two beers, how the hell she knows what I want, did I mention that she is right now on her pajamas without make up and more beautiful than ever?

We sit on her couch, she waits milliseconds to watch were I sit so she can make it more difficult to me and sit the further she can better, she is shielding for me I don't blame her, I've hurt her more than I can imagine.

Oh sweet sour silent, you are doing wonders to my nerves, we drank two more beers in silent.

So I decide its time -bones!- she turn her sight to me, I did the same and shift my body in her direction no not moving towards her, no answer for her -uhmm, sorry to come here so late and depriving your sleep, but I couldn't wait, it's very important- she shift her body, and put her bottle on her table, her hands are now resting in her thighs, she nods like giving me the courage to talk, still silent -bones, I just broke up with Hannah- I pause a little bit waiting for some kind of answer but she was starlet but still silent, I drop my eyes -I'm so sorry it's my mistake to lose you, but we are aware of the past, of what we have, and we could be, nonetheless, here we are, dreading to give us a chance, not to gamble on us, just be the one for another, you know now that love it's no ephemeral, it not just only chemical stuff that control your hormones, or the hell I know what process are involve, all I know it's that I have regrets too- she is no ready to cry, shaking her side to side, smiling like "know you are making a move when I decide to move on" god this is going to kill me -hey, look at me please are you going to said something?- she look at me still in her position and just nod no!

She walks to the wall, resting her head on the wall, trying to hide her tears, I walk to her but giving her space -bones, it's so soon for us to be something but we have to start somewhere, for us we don't have to wait, not anymore please could you try with me to be something more than friends, partners, a dream, a mistake.- oh god, I feel that I'm going to cry, she walks a step in my direction but, walk back to the wall, I don't know what to think she is pretty quiet and it's not trying to run o denying anything, but ether saying yes. So I kept talking -bones you know that I love you, you are the one that I love the most never forget that- so I decide to ask her if -do you love me bones- she start to cry, sobbing like that night, I couldn't take it anymore so I hug her so tight she relax in the instant that I put my arms on her that it's a good sign, I kiss her neck, not seducing her just I nice gesture, -bones I promise that I'm going to work until we get it all, I'm going to love you until we get along, And when your ears and your eyes are sore, I'm going to love you just a little bit more, this funny thing got it's never going to stop, until we die- you are my center we are the center you know that, -please say something, would you give us a chance- she lift her head -booth, when love makes wake your soul, you will feel and be ready for more of you and me together I agree that we have to work till we get along, but I can't deny it not anymore I feel that I'm ready for 40, and 50 years until our body left this world, until then and just until the we will separate, but I will believe in souls and heaven, and we start all over again- we are both looking at each other smiling like and idiots and crying like a fools, we kiss the kisses of all of the kisses and very different from before because we both want it, we both enjoy and we are in love and ready to fight for us.

The end...

Well I have to say that I took one song for reference the band is the cardigans the song is drip drop teardrop I highly recommend this song, nice with a little humor.

Thanks for reading, review please, tell me what you think and if you want to defend your language feel free I would not get angry.

JLxD


End file.
